


A good run is like a cup of coffee

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO SORRY, based on a tumblr prompt, idk - Freeform, if its shit, that prompt about louis on his daily coffee runs, this took me like 15 minutes, to see cute jogger harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Louis makes daily coffee runs to see a cute jogger. Harry runs daily to see a cute boy in the mysterious shades</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good run is like a cup of coffee

6:58 am

6:59 am

Louis glances at his wristwatch. Only a minute to go but he feels as if time is threatening to stop. There is a loud thumping in his rib cage, he's giddy, something he hopes no one knows . He feels like a teenager again. He looks at his surroundings and as predicted the very second the minute hand points at 12, there is the jogger again.

He's dressed in all black with a beanie on. Louis sees this guy every morning. Its a routine.

Louis tries to remain cool. He slips his dark sunglasses over his eyes and pretends to act all nonchalantly, sipping the bitter coffee he ordered a while ago.

Louis was never a coffee person, but ever since he saw that cute jogger who on the dot at 7am arrives by the coffee shop, with sweat glistening on his face, he made sure to make daily coffee runs.

The cute jogger stops by a park bench and if Louis was confident enough, he would go to him and strike up a conversation, but he didn't. He doesn't want to look like he had a motive. With the numerous times this incident has happened, the cute jogger must think that Louis waiting for him by the coffee shop at 7am was no more than just a mere coincidence, he must think of Louis as a stalker. Yikes.

Cute jogger turns his gaze at Louis and tilts his head. Fuck, Louis thinks he's blown his cover. He averts his eyes and remembers he's got dark tinted glasses on. There is no way cute jogger could have found out Louis was looking at him. He's fucking paranoid.

Cute jogger smiles and Louis feels like a teenage girl. He internally battles with his thoughts, that smile might not be for him, maybe cute jogger just remembered a funny memory. Maybe he just remembered his sister's awkward yearbook photo. Totally not smiling at Louis. Yep.

The other man takes his beanie off and Louis swears the man could have seen him exhale deeply. Cute jogger has fucking curls. Louis is a sucker for curls. Christ's sake. He hopes he doesnt faint.

"Hey, buddy. You look pale. You okay?" Cute jogger says and fuck this is the first time they are interacting. Not just some petty glances that were never taken too far. This is real. Cute jogger is talking to him.

Louis knows how to handle his cool. He's a pro at this but what comes out of his mouth got cute jogger laughing out loud.

"I watch you everyday" Louis fucking blurts out and he feels like a big turd. He wishes the ground would just swallow him whole so he wont live this embarrassing situation.

Scientifically speaking, Louis has a high chance of getting struck by lightning, he has known about this through the internet and he just wishes a lightning bolt would just kill him right then and there. Goodbye to cute jogger though.

"I know" Cute jogger says once he recovers from his fit of giggles. Who the fuck fucking giggles in this day and age, Louis thinks. Cute jogger apparently.

" I always see you here whenever I make my daily runs. Good start of the day you know" Cute jogger says. " Seeing an eye candy makes my adrenalin rush. Makes me want to show off" he winks at Louis with a knowing smirk. Cute jogger manages to get a water bottle and brings it to his lips. Where he got the water bottle, Louis doesnt know. He is convinced cute jogger is a wizard.

Louis is mesmerized at the way the other man places his lips on the water bottle, gulping with sweat dripping from his temples. Louis watches his adam's apple bob. Its pornographic.

"Like what you see?" Cute jogger asks screwing his water bottle shut. "Im Harry by the way". He stretches his arms and offers his hand.

Louis knows he has a no brain to mouth filter, as much as he wants to say a harry potter reference, he battles it. He doesn't want to look like a fool again. Harry, yer a wizard, Louis thinks silently to get the satisfaction and laughs internally.

" Its Louis' he gives his best smile and takes Harry's hand and shakes it. There is a sudden current running through his body and he wishes Harry feels the same. " You've found out my secret then" he tries to make small talk and Harry just smirks again.

" Wanna know my secret then. For a truce?" Harry replies still holding onto Louis' hands. He gently tugs Louis towards him and bring his mouth to Louis' ears.

Louis shivers at the contact and he swears he could have orgasmed right then and there. There's soft lips humming against him, he cant help it. "Im guilty of watching you everyday as well." Harry slowly whispers and if Louis had fainted in Harry's arms, it wasnt his fault. It was all Harry's fault.

Fin


End file.
